A Love Unashamed, Part One
by ClariceLecter
Summary: Another romance fic starring Vince McMahon and Chyna. In Part One, Chyna has discovered a video featuring Eddy Guerrero and a mystery woman; meanwhile, back in Greenwich, Vince is overcome with angst over his growing feelings for Chyna.


A LOVE UNASHAMED  
a WWF fanfic by Clarice_Lecter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted herein are the sole property of World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc.. No infringement of any kind is intended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chyna's mind reeled as the images on the video played back in her mind, again and again...  
Mandy and Victoria had merely been "beards," placed by her ex-fiancee Eddy Guerrero, to throw her off the trail of his real "other woman." They had admitted as such before she'd beaten the living shit out of them, tearing apart the dressing room without so much as ruining her nails or smudging her makeup.  
Further confusing the issue was Right to Censor...especially that frigid, wannabe "Captain Ironpants" Ivory. How DARE she imply that her push was due to front-office "favors and privileges!" How DARE she assume that she had a "sugar daddy" guiding her every step of the way! How DARE she, indeed...  
After watching the video some more, Chyna packed it in her backpack and began the lonely drive to the hotel. She'd have more time to examine it, then...more time to decide what to do...  
  
In Greenwich, CT, Vince McMahon wasn't looking forward to another night alone, in that big, forboding house.   
It had been Linda's idea to have a mansion when they first got money, and he had relented.   
It had been Linda who suggested that they have limos, a chauffeur and a housekeeper, and even a cook. Vince agreed to the chauffeur and the housekeeper, but since he'd done most of the cooking all of his life, he stopped there.   
It had been Linda's idea to have the high-society friends, to go to all the hoity functions and such. Again, he had relented.  
After all, Linda was accustomed to this, having come from one of New Bern, NC's wealthiest families. But Vince wasn't.  
Shane and Stephanie were on the road, doing the RAWs and SMACKDOWNs and HEATs, and Linda was doing her usual high-society thing. Vince had been left to concentrate on his newest ventures, the XFL and WWF New York, and most nights he went home by himself.  
Shane and Stephanie called every day, as did Shane's wife Marissa and Stephanie's oncamera husband, Triple-H, to make sure he was fine. So did the rest of the guys and ladies on the road...  
Especially Hunter's ex, Chyna, whom Vince knew as Joanie.  
He talked to Joanie a lot these days, a lot more than he was talking to his wife Linda, whose calls became less and less frequent. Even when he was still on the road, even before the XFL and the restaurant, Linda had begun to distance herself.   
As he parked his black Ford pickup truck in the huge garage, then entered the kitchen through the garage, Vince found himself missing Joanie very much.  
  
After putting up his coat and briefcase and giving the housekeeper the rest of the week off, Vince poured himself a tall cranberry juice and vodka, over ice, before beginning the process of cooking dinner.  
Tonight he succumbed to the Southern cooking of his youth, preparing chicken-fried cubed steak, mashed potatoes, and peppery gravy for one, with a fresh sliced tomato and some lettuce for a side salad. Normally he didn't make a habit of eating fried foods, but he had to treat himself.  
He had taught Linda how to fix a halfway decent breakfast, but beyond that she was a hopeless case. Shane and Stephanie, and Shane's wife Marissa, fared better in the kitchen, but he was the one who'd cooked for his family since he was old enough to know how.  
And like Jim Ross and Stone Cold Steve Austin, Vince could cook anything he wanted to.   
After filling his plate, Vince sat at the kitchen table and said Grace before tearing into his supper. The kitchen still smelled of country gravy and cubed steak, bringing the big 13-year-old bull mastiff, Bosley, in to join him.  
"Hey, buddy, how're you?" Vince grinned, glad to have some company. He scratched Bosley between his ears, then realized he was hungry, too. "Hey, Bos, I've got some gravy left in the pan. Want some?"  
The promise of gravy with his kibble caused Bosley to whine and whimper and wag his tail. "Okay, fella, hang on," Vince giggled. "If you be good and stay out of Daddy's plate, there's a piece of cubed steak with your name on it..."  
Bosley barked happily as Vince rose from the table, retrieving the blue dinner dish and filling it up with dry Pedigree Beef dog food. Then he took the rest of the gravy from the pan and mixed it into the kibble, keeping Bosley so transfixed that he left Vince's own dinner plate alone.  
"There we go, Bos," Vince chirped, setting the gravy and kibble before Bosley before fetching his water dish and filling it up, then setting it beside his food. As promised, Vince took one of the pieces of cubed steak and added it to Bosley's dinner for being such a good boy.  
  
After supper, Vince washed his and Bosley's dishes and cleaned up around the stove and where he and Bosley had eaten. Then he let Bosley out for awhile before letting him back in for the night.  
He watched one of the THIRD ROCK FROM THE SUN reruns featuring Joanie as Policewoman Janice, then clicked off the TV when he could find nothing else of interest. Then he went to bed.  
Lately, he and Linda had been sleeping in separate rooms, which suited him just fine. They'd been drifting apart for years, although he had kept his word about not ever cheating on her again.   
"God, how can one woman stay so spiteful?" he thought to himself, setting his clothes on the nearest chair and his socks and undershorts in the hamper before crawling under the covers. "At least Joanie's not like that..."  
Vince immediately caught himself. JOANIE. Dear God, how long had he kept the secret? And how long was he gonna run from it?  
He put in his Lenny Kravitz GREATEST HITS CD, putting it on the song "Again." Then he closed his eyes...  
  
"All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll  
Ever see you again..."  
  
Joanie popped into his mind, popped in like she had always been there instead of Linda...  
  
"All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll  
Ever see you again..."  
  
A single tear rolled down Vince's cheek...then the realization flowed through his being like the river of tears that followed...  
  
"All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll   
Ever see you again..."  
  
Vince began crying into his pillow, crying tears of release and of unrequited love...  
  
"All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll   
Ever see you again..."  
  
Vince's feelings for Joanie had grown far beyond their deep friendship, far beyond the deepening bond of their shared childhoods...  
  
"All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll  
Ever see you again..."  
  
At this moment, Vince finally admitted to himself that he loved her.  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
  
  
  



End file.
